


탐엣더팜 - 도난신고

by vinegar



Category: Tom à la ferme | Tom at the Farm (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegar/pseuds/vinegar





	탐엣더팜 - 도난신고

우리는 서로의 차를 가지고 있다. 

#도난신고#  
1\. 프란시스

그가 가버렸다. 이번에는 정말로 떠나버렸다. 그동안 몇 번의 시도가 있었지만 그 때마다 프란시스는 차를 못 쓰게 만들어버린다거나 탐에게 다정한 면모도 보여주어 떠나려는 시도를 무산시켰다. 하지만 이번에는 어떤 것도 탐이 떠나는 것을 막지 못했다. 

프란시스는 하얀색이 아니었다면 저녁의 어스름에 완벽하게 가렸을 정도로 희미한 자국으로 멀어지는 트럭을 끝까지 눈으로 따라갔다. 탐은 일어날 수 있는 모든 상황에 준비를 했다. 짐이 되는 여행가방을 버리고 혹시나 프란시스와 마주칠까 무기라고 삽까지 끌고 간걸 보면. 그깟 삽으로 뭘 어쩌겠다고. 프란시스는 감정을 주체하지 못하고 삽을 도로에 내동댕이쳤다. 하지만 그러고는 곧바로 삽을 다시 주워와 삽자루를 소중한 것을 다루듯 쓰다듬었다. 삽자루가 가장 마지막으로 탐의 온기가 닿은 물건이라는 생각이 들었기 때문이었다. 충분히 쓰다듬으면 탐이 삽을 버리기 전까지 느꼈던 감정들을 자신도 느낄 수 있을 것만 같았다. 손잡이는 놀랄만큼 빠르게 식어갔다. 

프란시스는 자신의 어떤 행동이 매번 망설이고 머뭇거리던 탐을 그토록 필사적으로 도망치게 했나 곰곰이 생각해 보았다. 탐이 트럭을 가지고 가버렸기 때문에 집까지 걸어가는 동안 생각해 볼 시간이 충분했다. 과연 언제 어떤 행동이 탐의 고분고분하던 태도를 깨트린 한계점 이었을까? 

그래 사라와의 일 때문이었을 거다. 

하필 그 술집은 그 일이 있었던 곳이었다. 아마 탐은 그곳에서 자신의 이야기를 들었을 것이다. 왜 고속버스 정류소가 술집 옆에 있었던 것이었을까? 사라 그년 때문이었다. 그년을 데려다 주느라고...

어젯밤, 사라를 보내주고 나서 술집에서 탐이 나오기만을 기다렸다. 마음 같아서는 바로 들어가서 끌고 데리고 오고 싶었지만 프란시스는 그 마음을 억누르고 기다렸다. 바에서 하나 둘 씩 사람들이 나왔지만 그중 어디에도 탐은 없었다. 주인이 불을 끄면서 정리를 할 때가 되어서야 탐이 걸어 나왔다. 생각보다 멀쩡한 걸음걸이로. 집까지 오는 길 차 안에서 탐은 프란시스를 쳐다보지도 않았고 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 프란시스도 억지로 대화할 필요성을 느끼지 못했기 때문에 잠깐씩 유리창에 비친 탐의 얼굴을 보는 것으로 만족했다. 

집에 돌아와서 프란시스는 탐에게 식탁의자에 앉아 잠시만 기다리라고 했다. 프란시스가 침실로 들어가자 무거운 가구를 끄는 소리가 들렸지만 탐은 별다른 반응을 보이지 않았다. 잠시 뒤에 프란시스가 손을 옷에 비비며 나왔다. 

들어가자

방의 배치가 달라졌다. 침대 두 개가 중간에 있는 탁상으로 나뉘어져 있었는데 이제는 탁상이 한 쪽으로 치워져있고 침대가 맞붙어있었다. 술에 취해있어서 그랬는지 몰라도 탐은 그것을 보고도 별 말 없이 침대에 누웠다. 탐은 뒤척임 한번 없이 바로 곯아떨어졌다. 바로 팔을 뻗으면 닿는 거리에 탐이 누워있었다. 프란시스는 잠을 한 숨도 자지 않았다. 미동도 않고 생각에 잠긴 채 탐을 바라보기만 했다. 

 

2\. 탐

농장에서 몬트리올까지 주유소에서 기름을 넣느라 잠깐 멈춘 것 말고는 쉬지 않고 달려왔다. 농장에 있을 때는 프란시스의 존재가 세상의 전부인 줄 알았는데 막상 농장에서 멀어질수록 그리고 도시에 가까워질수록 프란시스는 점점 작아졌다. 세시간 정도를 달리니 몬트리올이라는 표지판이 보이고 익숙한 야경이 펼쳐졌다. 도시의 불빛은 농장의 어둠과 너무나도 대조되었다. 그랬기에 더욱 농장생각을 쉽게 떨칠 수가 있었다. 도시에서 농장은 자기 계발서에나 나오는 거니까. 잠시나마 홀린 것이라고 생각했다. 기욤의 그림자에게. 

 

회사에 출근하니 동료사원들은 각자의 책상에 앉아 고개만 내밀고 수군거리며 나름대로 위로한다는 눈빛으로 탐을 바라보았다. 그 중 한명이 일어나 탐에게 다가왔다. 

“사라”  
사라는 탐을 꼭 안아주었다.  
“탐. 돌아왔구나. 정말 걱정했었어. 네가 거기서 계속 머무를 까봐. 역시 그 인간은 미친놈이었어.내가 가서 너 정신차리라고 한바탕 난리를 쳤기에 망정이지 내가 안갔으면 - "  
탐은 사라의 팔을 가볍게 잡았다.   
“사라. 그만. 별로 기억하고 싶지 않아. 생각하지 않으려고.”  
“그래. 미안.”  
사라는 탐의 마음을 이해한다는 표정이었다. 물론 이해하겠지. 탐은 속으로 생각했다. 기욤과도 프란시스와도 자봤으니까. 더 이상 그녀 옆에 있기가 싫어졌다. 탐은 사라를 그대로 지나쳐 사무실에 앉았다. 자리가 남아 있는 것이 신기할 지경이었다. 사라가 사장에게 뭐라고 말했을까? 내 사정을 봐달라고 하면서 제 딴에는 날 구해줬다고 생각하겠지. 저 동정어린 표정이 보기 싫었다. 

 

탐은 프란시스의 트럭을 지하주차장 기둥 뒤편의 가장 깊숙한 곳에 주차해 두었다. 트럭에 눈길이라도 닿으면 묻어버린 기억과 감정들이 올라올 것 같았기 때문이었다. 아무리 단단하게 다져진 땅에서도 싹이 돋는 것처럼 차가 필요하다는 생각이 들 때마다 프란시스에 대한 생각들도 함께 들썩였다. 

도난 신고를 할까도 생각해 보았지만 잠시 스쳐지나가는 그리고 힘없는 냉소로 끝나버리는 생각이었다. 우리는 서로의 차를 가지고 있다. 아니지. 정확히는 프란시스가 자신의 물건을 더 많이 가지고 있었다. 급히 그의 집을 빠져나오면서 다 가져오지 못하고 옥수수 밭에 던져버린 두고 온 물건들이 생각났다. 다른 것과 바꿀 수 없는 물건은 아니지만 일상에서 매일같이 사용했던 물건들. 딱 이정도의 선선한 날씨에 자주 입던 스웨터. 칫솔과 치약. 5년을 함께한 여행가방. 탐은 어떤 생각을 하든 결국 프란시스에 대한 생각으로 돌아오는 자신이 싫었다. 그와 마무리를 짓지 못했으니까. 그와 나눴던 애매했던 입 밖으로 인정하지 않았던 감정들을 그대로 남겨두고 도망쳐왔으니까. 흙탕물을 헤집어 놓았다. 하지만 시간이 흙을 가라앉힐 것이다. 

 

꿈을 꿨다. 너의 향기가 그립다. 

 

꿈에서 깬 뒤 탐은 멍한 정신으로 주차장으로 내려갔다. 옷도 제대로 갖춰 입지 않고서 차의 시동을 걸었다. 새벽이라 거리에는 차가 거의 없었다. 주황색의 가로등 불빛아래 프란시스의 트럭은 신호등을 무시하고 트럭의 주인이 있는 방향으로 내달렸다. 탐은 백미러에 비친 늘어지게 깜박거리는 경찰차의 경고등을 보고 정신이 들었다.   
탐은 머리를 핸들에 대고 한숨을 쉬었다. 경찰이 창문을 두드렸다. 말도 안되는 시간에 그렇게 막 달렸으니 뭐라고 해명할 말이 없었다. 

"운전면허증을 보여주시죠."

분명히 글러브 박스에 있을것이다. 하지만 그건 프란시스의 얼굴이 박혀있는것이겠지. 경찰은 정신이 없어서 친구차를 끌고 나왔다는 말을 전혀 믿지 않는다는 표정으로 차량번호를 조회했다. 

"잠시 차에서 나와주시죠. 이 차는 도난신고된 차량입니다."

괜히 아이같은 분한 마음이 들었다. 나는 도난 신고 안했는데. 너는 했구나.그 다음에 일어났던 일은 너무 빠르고 정신없이 일어났다. 경찰서에 가서 조사를 받고 해명을 하고 며칠후 차 소유주와 만나는 날이 되었다. 태어나서 두 번째로 경찰서안에 들어가보게 되었다. 망할놈의 그 자식때문에. 경찰의 안내를 받아 대기실 같은 곳으로 들어갔다. 의자에 앉아있던 삼개월 만에 본 익숙한 뒷모습이 일어나서 다가왔다. 

 

다른 생에 알던사람을 이번생에 다시 만나는 느낌 같았다. 꿈속의 인물이 눈앞에서 걸어오는 느낌. 

그가 바로 앞에있다. 그는 아직도 날 원한다. 

프란시스는 현실을 잊기위해 잠시동안 빠져있었던 마약이었다. 

숨을 참았다가 다시 숨을 쉬는 것 만큼이나 간절하고도 쉬운일이다. 하지만 이번에도 날 그에게 내준다면 나는 기욤의 그림자에서 절대 벗어나지 못할 것이다. 이제는 약을 끊어야 한다.

여기는 나의 터전. 농장에 있는 탐으로 돌아가면 안된다. 나의 도시가 빛나는 눈으로 나를 내려다본다. 그가 말을하게 내버려두지마. 그가 입을열면 너는 안돌아가고 못배길걸? 도시가 속삭였다. 

프란시스가 반가움과 애정과 그외 알 수 없는 감정이 담긴 표정으로 탐을 내려다보았다. 그리고 그가 입을 열기 전에 탐은 세달동안 머리에서 굴리고 수없이 곱씹어본 결론은 내뱉었다.

"내가 당신의 농장에 있는 내 차를 얘기해야 하나? 돌아가. 너는 네 농장이나 잘 돌보라고. 네 어머니도. 그렇게 시골에서 둘이서 영원토록 처박혀 살라고. 여기는 내 집이야. 다시는 여기에 오지마. 여기서 농장까지는 한참 걸리는데 지금 돌아가지 그래?"

"네 차는 -"

"기념품처럼 창고에 모셔두든지 갖다 버리든지."

탐은 마음을 가라앉히고 할 수 있는 가장 차갑고 단호한 표정을 지었다. 여지가 없는 진심이 담긴 표정을. 

"그리고 다른 사람이면 몰라도 너는 언제나 기욤의 대신 일 뿐이야."

탐은 그대로 몸을 돌려 경찰서 밖으로 걸어나갔다. 집까지는 상당히 먼 길 이었지만 탐은 택시나 버스를 타지 않고 걸어가기로 마음먹었다. 집으로 가는 한발자국 만큼 프란시스가 사라지고 집에 도착할때 쯤 되면 그는 흔적도 없이 사라져있을 것이다.


End file.
